Naruto: The Reaper's Child
by MaskedFox221
Summary: Naruto: The Reaper's Child is a story of when in the sealing process, He was taken away and raised by the Reaper till the age of 10. As payment for his Father using the Reaper seal Jutsu. Follow Naruto as he faces Challenges of the ninja with the power invested to him from living with the reaper since birth. Being trained by passing souls and the reaper itself.
1. The Birth Of A Champion

The birth of a champion

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not and have not ever owned naruto. The man himself Masashi Kishimoto has that pleasure and what fine work he has done.

The calm and peaceful village of Konohagukure, The village in the leaves. Within the walls of Konohagukure, the village was lively, Vibrant shops and stalls within the market area. Loud and crowded as shop and stall owners try to coax the public into buying their wares. Most footpaths never stray of people walking up and down talking and making noise. The only walkways left empty were the alleyways to the Red District.

As many people would not like to be caught going in and out of the Red District. The soft footprints of ninjas as they lightly tap across the rooves faster than a civilian eye could catch. Heading toward the center of the village. Which contained two of the most visited places. One being the Hokage tower as people trickle in and out of the red building. The second being called the Hokage faces a monument to behold. The village all in all was rather peaceful. With forest and training grounds lush and green. it was the perfect place for a village even having a stream running through the middle.

**-time skip nightfall-**

"Scream's echoing from the village as a giant red fox stood over even the tallest of buildings. Lunging down on anything moving, Ninja everywhere, scrambling around trying to defend the village they call home. Blood splattered staining the ground in a crimson red as countless shinobi were torn to shreds from the beast, claws and fast winds that have been condensed ripping their way through ninja after ninja."

"SUMMONING" was heard as a giant poof erupted from nowhere and out of nowhere came a giant Toad with a pipe.

"**Where am I**" The Giant toad grunted

"You're in the village gamabunta I need your help taking out the Kyuubi," Said Minato from on top of the toad chief's head.

The giant toad grumbled about something or other then sprang forward with its sword out jumping on the back of the fox pushing it down to the ground. As soon as the toad pushed the fox to the ground they disappeared in a blinding yellow flash.

The flashed died down leaving close to everyone left in confusion, They all stood there for a second before quickly going to find survivors to take to the hospital hoping to Kami that it was unharmed in the fight.

Minato teleported the nine tails away. Where he had set up to seal away the beast into three children. Naruto, Yuuta, and Mika.

Seeing Kushina he shouted jumping off Gambunta's back "NOW"

Yelling this Kushina quickly shot her chains out of her back. Gamabunta quickly desummoned himself returning back to his homeland. The Kyuubi roared trying to break free from the chains that he hated so very much.

Minato then prepared to seal the fox into his children. Sticking a seal to the fox's head he went through a long line of seals then yelled out. "Wind style: Baindinguea" The fox let out another roar. Though halfway through found that it was getting tied further down and that it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Now the hard part," Minato said taking out a brush he wrote around the fox. Starting to mold more chakra into his technique. He then did the unthinkable performing more hand seals and molding even more chakra he yelled out "Death reapers parting" a spectral scythe coming down splitting the nine tails evenly in thirds. He then yelled "Death reapers seal" The hand of the reaper materializing from the scythe from the hand to the torso then moving out through till the whole of the reaper was staring into Minato's soul. The reaper nodded already knowing what to do as three parts of Kyuubi went inside of the children. Then without warning one of the children started glowing.

Vanishing into nothing Minato and Kushina looked up with anger in their eyes. As a mighty voice spoke in their minds. **"That boy has been chosen to become a Champion. He will return and one day, you might even remember that he is your son. But right now you will lose that privilege. As I have had relationships with the Uzumaki in the past, This boy will learn how to become strong from me. This is my payment I will take him and return him as I see fit. Oh, and I will be taking your memories of him as well. So that you will never know until the time is right."**

And with that, they fell unconscious as the death god dematerialized forgetting all about there third Child, Naruto.

**Well, that's it for the prologue folks. I know it's not much but I hope that I have set the scene for all of ya'll out there. I'm hoping to make this into a good story. Oh, I would love feedback truth be told it will really help me with the writing style but a good convo can really help progress with the story as well. I have a fair few things in mind for this and I will keep writing it either way but it's good to know what ya'll think about it haha. Anyway, I'll be doing this in either 3 chapter uploads at a time or one have not really decided yet. And I'm not sure how quickly they will come out because I want to give you some length and flavor to the story. So since we have only started I hope we get along questions are great I'll answer them as well. So yeah that's all I can really think of. Let us try to get along and just know its a side project and there will be many stories after this one. Alright, see ya later folks. **


	2. The Way Of The Ninja

The Reapers Child

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Naruto. That belongs to our Lord and savior Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hey, ya'll its MaskedFox221. Just saying thanks to the people who read and reviewed my last chapter, I appreciate the feedback. Anyway without further ado let's begin. **

-Time Skip Hospital-

Minato slowly opened his eye then and after a few seconds rose quickly in panic. He heard next to him an old wise voice "Settle down Minato-Kun" The old sarutobi said.

Minato turned to see the third Hokage looking at him calmly. Although Minato himself was not calm at all. His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. Calming himself he said "Lord third. Where are my children?, are they alright?, Hows Kushina?, How am I still…" He saw the old man raise his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"One question at a time Minato-Kun," Hiruzen said calmly tapping his pipe on the outside of the window. "For the first question, your children are fine. Both of them…' pausing for a moment to see if there was any sign of reaction. "Yuuta and Mika are both with there mother in your home. Kushina woke up two hours before you did, and with nothing wrong with her she was discharged after the first with the children. Which I was looking after last night while you were both in hospital… Although I thought that you told me that you were expecting Triplets?." he said in a questioning matter. "But your wife assured me that you had always said it was twins. Strange," he said

"It must be your old age getting to you lord third" Minato said with a smile on his face. Before going back to a serious expression. "What is the damage like in the village?" Minato Spoke seriously looking to the man for answers.

"The village has had not only much of its force destroyed overnight, but also a fair amount of housing and stores have been crushed during the fight with the Kyuubi. The council are going to want answers as to where the Kyuubi has gone," he said

"Well, they can keep wondering. The village is now safe and the people will not know as to where the Kyuubi has gone. From what I remember I sealed 3 tails each into the twins and then… I sealed the other 3 into myself." He said pulling up the gown and showing the glowing seal.

"Are you sure they can handle the burden of such a chaotic and evil Chakra in their systems," Hiruzen said. Concerned for the future of the children.

"Rest assured Lord Third, I have faith in my children. They will be able to wield this power in time. And so will I." he said looking at the Third Hokage with determination and confidence.

"If you believe they can Minato. Then I will also put my faith in them. Now you should get some more rest you have extreme chakra exhaustion, you need to res…" He said looking down to Minato who was now fast asleep. The old man smiled. "I'll look after things for now." He said shutting the door to tell Kushina what had happened before he would then go to the Hokage tower, to begin the recovery of the village.

-Elsewhere-

A baby crying in the distance as thudding was heard. Cold stone hitting foot. In a rushed manner the reaper ran to the baby child. "What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself. The room lighting up showing the mask of the reaper. The boy in front of him looked from his crib and smiled at the face of the reaper mask. "I guess he likes the mask. The most powerful of shinobi would piss themselves even thinking about my mask and this child smiles. Maybe I have made the right choice after all." He said taking off the mask and putting it in the crib. The boy giggled grabbing onto the armored hand of the reaper. The reaper smiled his obsidian eyes meeting violet ones. The reaper now saw Naruto yaw, as he started to fall asleep. "You really are a surprising child," he said out loud leaving his mask in the crib and walking into the lobby, to the armory to pick up another mask. After adorning the mask he walked to the viewing room. It looked like an inside pool with benches around it. Allowing the viewer to view all across the world and even different places at the same time. If he were to jump into the pool he would materialize in that spot. But right now all he had was two viewing areas. Minato's house and Minato himself in the hospital.

"Looks like he is awake now." he thought. As he watched the man show his seal to the Third Hokage. "He seems to have bought my lie. Good. I put three tails in Minato. But I left the good part of Kurama for Naruto. The soul. I mean now Naruto has a battery and a charger, all they have is a battery. Not to mention if anybody can charm that big fox I bet its Naruto." He thought. "Either way eventually they will run out of chakra. Be it from overuse of it or just because of the seal leaking out chakra over time. Either way, the Kyuubi cant rematerialize without the soul so they won't be seeing it anytime soon. Now I best get back to judging souls. They sure do stack up." he thought to look out of the viewing room to the office seeing many souls waiting to be judged. "Damn this is worse than paperwork." He said

-Time skip 5 years Village in the leaves-

"Oka-san, Oka-san" Two children screamed as they ran to there mother.

"Hello Yuta, Mika. how was your time with Hiruzen-Jiji?" Kushina asked

"Goooooood." The duo said. There Blue eyes shining with happiness as they look at there mother.

"That's good then. Well, you should go clean up before it is lunch." She said

"Ok." The two said in unison running upstairs to wash up before lunch

"They both resemble Minato those two, but they have your attitude" The Hiruzen Chuckled

A cloud forming over Kushina's head as she looks down, Mumbling something about wanting someone to inherit her hair, and how it sucked that no one did. True to her claim neither of the twins had red hair, Mika's Hair was long blonde hair with ocean blue eyes like her fathers and Yuta's Hair was short and spiky but the same color and the same eyes as his father. Truly no one had inherited the hair of there mothers. Well, no one here anyway.

-Spirit world Same time-

"Naruto get back here" The reaper yelled

Laughing could be heard as a red-haired boy ran, wearing the mask of the Reaper running around the palace of the Reaper himself with his loyal companion behind him. He had managed to hide in the god's courtroom somehow and halfway through the meeting grabbed the Reaper's mask that he so happened to be wearing at the moment. Which leads us to now as the boy laughed running down the hall. "You'll have to catch me first Oto-San" The boy laughed as he ran. Little did he know the reaper himself was smiling. As he was happy to see his son having fun.

The medium to long black hair that flew out of his hood as it fell down while he was in a chase after his son. His black and grey robes swaying as he let his son run in front of him. And his pale white skin from lack of sunlight, his beady eyes with there obsidian color with happiness tingling through them. A slight smirk on his face. He continues to chase his son eventually catching up to him. Taking him to the viewing room then returning to the courtroom readorning his mask, he walks through the doors. There were two others within the room. Kami, His long beard and brown hair. With chocolate brown eyes, he was a muscly looking man. Wearing only puffy pants that seem to give the idea that they would be very flexible, and a small vest exposing his torso though covering his shoulders.

The other person had fire red eyes, her bright red hair almost looking like it would catch alight at any time. She was wearing a crimson lipstick. With a heart-shaped face. She had the figure that most would die for and a kimono that was tight, showing and accenting to all of her pros, and getting rid of any flaws if she had any to begin with.

Chuckling "It seems you have your work cut out for you with little Naruto-Kun Shin," Kami said.

"You're telling me. When he turned 3 he would sometimes just randomly jump into the viewing pool. It toke me a week at one point to find him. That was when the first child was given the blood of the reaper." Shocking the people in the room. "If for nothing else but to find him. He just loves to wander off. At least with my blood, I can track him. It also makes me technically his father." he laughed scratching the back of his head thinking back to the day he lost Naruto for the first time.

-Flashback 2 years ago-

"Naruto… NARUTO" The reaper shouted searching for his missing child. Looking around his palace he found the viewing room door was open. Running in he saw a small village on an island around a fair amount of foliage and forestry. Going through the pool. He arrived in the forestry just outside of the village. Luckily he had his mask on so he could not be detected by the living except for those close to death and animals. Walking around the village he began searching for the lost child.

-time skip 5 days-

At this point, he was becoming more frantic. How did he lose the boy for soo long? Where could he have gone?. Having enough searching around, he was about to leave and call in a favor from Kami till he heard.

"Oto-San?" The boy called questioningly. Shin quickly spun his head around and he saw Naruto with an old lady. Noticing that the old lady was a ghost, he became curious. He also noticed that the old lady was shivering from his presence alone. A smirk crept up behind his mask "Still got it" He thought

"Naruto where have you been?" Shin said in a rough and serious voice Looking at him expecting an answer from his son "Gotta keep up appearances". Shin thought.

"Well, you see Oto-San, I've been looking after this old lady's puppy," he said confusing Shin even more.

"Why?" Shin asked looking at the woman narrowing his eyes further. Making the old woman shiver more as she looked at the Grim Reaper, his eyes flashing red and looking menacing. The woman started to back up. Naruto noticing this run in front of her, standing between her and his Oto-San.

"Well she's dead, so she can't. And she said that she is a ghost cause she's worried about her. She doesn't want to leave her alone. But since she's a ghost she can't feed her Oto-San. Also, what's with that face." He said as a small dog came from behind Naruto's leg. Looking in fear at the reaper. Being able to see him.

"What does he mean that face. I'm wearing my mask. Can he possibly feel my emotions with my mask on somehow?. or maybe it is something else," Shin said noticing the small dog next to his son's feet. He had to admit the puppy was kinda cute.

"Can I keep him Oto-San, Pleaseeee," He said trying to persuade his father with puppy dog eyes.

Shin thought to himself "I must admit if I do let him keep the puppy he might not go missing again."

"If you think you can look after This puppy then I see no reason why you can't. But you have to look after the pup yourself. I don't want to have to look after it. I have already got enough to look after up in the office." Shin said looking at his son seriously

"I will look after her Oto-San," He said Smiling making Shin himself smile a bit. Then he remembered why he was there.

"And do not go missing again Naruto. Jeez, it was hard enough when you would go missing in the Palace but jumping into the viewing pool. Thank kami it didn't change location or I would have never found you" Shin said while Naruto paled.

"It changes places?" Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry Oto-San," Naruto said

"Yeah, yeah just don't do it again Son," He said "To think, he came down here and helped a ghost for 5 days. You really are a special person Naruto" Shin thought.

"Now let's go home," Shin said Holding out his hand to Naruto who then toke it.

"But what about Elis.." turning around to see the old lady gone "Where did she go?" Naruto asked confused

"Since you fulfilled her request which was keeping her here, she had no reason to stay. She will probably be in heaven now. Since from her soul, I judged her as such. You did a good job Naruto. I'm proud of you" Shin said ruffling his medium-sized red locks "your hair sure has grown." he said

"Yeah I know, Isn't red hair just the coolest Tou-San," he said grinning

"I think Black is better." Shin teased

"No way, Red is soo much cooler," Naruto said pouting. As they were teleported back to the palace with the puppy.

"So what is the puppy's name Naruto," Shin asked changing the subject

Naruto stopped pouting and looked at Shin Grinning "Bree" He said as the little white labrador Barked happily looking at the reaper still with slight fear.

"Well, Bree," Shin said taking off his mask and going to pat the small dog on the head "It's nice to meet you, and you better look after Naruto," Shin said looking at the dog.

Bree barked back with confidence understanding what he said and enjoying the pat.

-Flashback End-

" argh, fond memories... Well kind of" thought Shin

"You gave Naruto reaper blood?, That could have killed the poor lad. The last time you did that was centuries ago and it boiled the person inside out." Kami said in haste. Angered by the thought of Naruto being hurt. He would never say it cause he wasn't fond of the idea of playing favorites. But he liked Naruto. And it had been a long time since he had seen someone able to prank not only the guardians of hell but also the reaper and even himself. If nothing else he was a prankster at heart and he also held the hearts of some very powerful people himself included.

The woman next to him looked at the reaper. And then at Kami. Then suddenly they heard a rumble. "Oh, Shit," Both Shin and Kami thought. As her hair started to lift itself up then lighted on fire. A hot white fire shot into existence. As the woman jumped over the table and started whacking Shin. he tried to escape but a ring of white fire circled around him. And Shin was in for a beating of a lifetime. "Ow, Ow, Ow, OH SHIT NOT THE FIRE NOOOOOOO" Shin screamed

-Several minutes later-

Shin looked burnt and bloodied. His body looked ready to collapse and then it did. As another body formed where the first one was. "Perks of being immortal I guess," Shin thought. "I was told my body was invincible. Well, I guess when hell's wraith comes at you. Even invincibility isn't enough" Shin thought sweat dropping looking at Yūwaku. Her eyes looking angerly at him. The fire still burning in them.

"Well if that's all. I have to go find Naruto and make dinner." Shin said turning to leave

"Actually Shin, There is one more thing that does concern Naruto," Kami said

Shin turned around looking serious. Already knowing what this talk would be.

"So you want to know when Naruto will be returning to earth then?" Seeing them both nod he explained. "Well seeing that his body will age as the years go by down on earth. I will be training him from when he turns seven. Till he turns nine. I will then send him down on earth where he will wander the land for a year, while I will give him missions to finish. Then when he turns 10 I will train him for one more year and then He will go to the orphanage where he will pretend he has lived there his entire life with my help. At twelve he will enroll in the shinobi academy and then he will become a ninja." Shin said

They both looked at him concerned. "And you are alright with this Shin?" Kami asked

"I'm not happy about it. But I have to let him live his life. Then once he dies he will come back and he will be able to live with me in the palace. He will be the first demi-god allowed to plain walk after death." He stated proudly. "And while he is down there he can do a little reaper work." He said happily his son will be able to join the 'Family business'.

"Well, you seem to have this all figured out. Just tell Naruto to come to visit every once and a while. Oh, and when are you gonna tell him of his parents?." Kami asked

"When he is ready," Shin said turning back to the door-way as he walked out

"Touche," Yūwaku said

"Honestly I don't blame him. Naruto has become not like a son to Shin. But he has become Shin's Son, Now even having reapers blood coursing through his veins. A feat that no mortal man or woman has ever been able to achieve. True Naruto is destined for great things." Kami said

"But you already knew that didn't you Kami?." Yūwaku said

"That I did Yūwaku, That I did." kami said smiling fondly at the thought of his adopted grandson.

-In the palace-

"Naruto, it's dinner time," Shin said yelling out to the halls.

Hearing six feet running, he walked to the dining room sitting down. Seeing Naruto and his puppy barge into the dining room. Naruto ran with Bree to his seat. Sitting down as Bree sat next to him. Barking Bree looked at Naruto. "Oh, right," Naruto said getting up and grabbing the dog food he had purchased from someplace while he was on earth. He got it out of the tin and gave it to Bree who happily started chomping down the food. Naruto patted Bree's head smiling happily at the puppy. Bree had quickly become Naruto's Best friend. He does everything with Bree. Whether it was pranking his Tou-San, or whether it was them going on a trip together through the viewing pool. Anywhere he went She would follow. He began eating dinner with Shin beginning as well.

"So what did you get up to Son?" Shin Said

"Well, Bree and I spent the day looking around the world with the viewing pool. And we found these really cool people" Naruto said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, what did these cool people do?." Shin said already guessing what he saw.

"They were breathing fire and they were throwing all these random shiny things and then they went bam, pow, and stuff," Naruto said while nodding his head making the motions as he made the sound. "It was really cool. Say Tou-San you reckon I could be one of them?" He questioned

Shin Suppressed a grin "Oh I don't know. That sounds quite dangerous. Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked taking a bite at his dinner

"Of course I can handle it. In fact, I will be the best of these people there ever was, or will be," he said looking at his father grinning as he munched on his meal. Bree looked up and barked confidently having faith in him.

"You will have to do a lot of training to be as good as them. And to be the best you will have to train the most out of everyone." Shin said while thinking "Well, it looks like my son will have to get his training moved up a bit."

"I will train the hardest Tou-San, I'll be the best," he said again, Bree barking again trying to reinforce what Naruto was saying.

"Well if that's what you want to do, meet me in the library tomorrow morning," The reaper said

"The library, but why," Naruto said crying anime tears

"Well if you want to be the best, you gotta know who the best was before you. I will also want you to learn the basics of what you need to do. And I want you to learn to meditate. You need to be calmer if you want to do this Naruto." Shin said "this may stop him from pranking me soo much," Shin thought.

"...Fine" Naruto said "Well I'm done with dinner, I'm gonna head to bed," He said running out the door as Bree followed.

"Oh no, you don't," Shin thought and started to chase after him. "Not until you brush your teeth" Shin chased them.

"Only if you can catch me Oto-San," Naruto said running down the hall.

-Tomorrow Morning-

"Well Naruto, Are you ready to start?" Shin asked

Naruto punched his open hand. Grinning madly "you bet I am Tou-San… I just wish it wasn't books…" Naruto said less enthusiastic than before.

"Well everyone starts somewhere Naruto, and if you wanna be the best. You are going to have to learn all of this at some point Naruto." Shin said trying to cheer up his son

"That's true Tou-San. I will work hard so that I can be the best" he said as he dived into the books. Since he learned how to read from Kami a long time ago.

"I bet you will be," Shin said quietly smiling at his son, adorning his mask once again he walked out of the library and headed to his office. If his son was gonna work hard, he would be damned if he let himself slack off.

As Naruto read the books that Shin had left him he became fascinated more and more by what these Ninja as they were called could do Sure he had seen Kami blow and cause tornadoes. But he was a god. He didn't think that with enough work that he himself could do it. Or that people could create tsunami's that could turn the tides of mighty battles. That there was even a person that could create tree's and could make walls as high as the sky apparently. I mean From breathing fire to destroying a battlefield. This blew the 5-year-olds mind.

"There was even a person long, long ago that created all these things called Jutsu, Found out about this thing called chakra. And even made these things called Bijuu weird I wonder what they are," Naruto thought.

"So apparently the first one was named Shukaku, the one-tailed Tanuki, and people down on earth call him The Ichibi which means one tail. Well, that's not very nice they call him that after his tail." Naruto thought angerly "why wouldn't they just ask him his name. I mean Tou-San's name is Shin. But everyone calls him the reaper. That's just plain mean." Naruto thought to nod to himself unknowingly catching someone's attention from inside the seal. "What he can control sand. That's pretty lame, what can sand do" he said out loud reading down the page "...oh, that's what sand can do. SAND'S SO COOL" Naruto yelled out loud waking up Bree who barked. Naruto had the decency to blush. "Sorry," Naruto said quietly patting his friends head. "And he also is just a giant Racoon or sand Racoon well that explains the sand. And anybody who is his Jinchuriki gets the ability to use sand or Magnet Release. Well, that's pretty cool. But what is a Jinchuriki? Guess I'll ask Tou-San later." He thought while closing the book and stretching, "Come on Bree lets go get something to eat." he said walking out to the kitchen to eat something while Bree followed.

-10 minutes later-

"Well, time to get back to reading. I'll be stronger in no time" he said looking down to Bree who Barked happily next to him as he walked to the library where he would then spend most of his night from now on there.

-Same time Village in the leaves-

"Oto-san Oto-san guess what?" two twins said in unison

"What is it Mika, Yuta?" Minato said while they were walking down the street. Both of them grinning wildly as they walked.

"JiJi said that he will start teaching us about Catara… Or something like that. Well anyway, he said that he would teach us in like a year, how awesome is that. That means I'll be big and strong soon. Yuta said grinning while Mika pouted

"Hey I wanted to say it, That's unfair," She said looking at her father "And anyway ill be wayyyy better at Chatara then you will be Yuta, I always beat you anyway." She said happy with herself

Minato Sweat dropped looking at them both but never the less he was happy that they were. "I believe you two mean Chakra," he said "And your Jiji will teach you well. But if you need help ask me alright?"

"Okkkkk" They both said in unison

"Good, now let's not leave your mother wondering where we are, we wouldn't want to a repeat of what happened last time," Minato said shivering while the twins paled. All three of them running to Ichiracku as to no enrage the Red-haired woman.

-Time skip one-year Shin's Palace-

Naruto had dramatically changed from his last year of study. Now the age of six, he had grown more and more into a book worm and with the number of books The reaper had, he was in the perfect place to learn and study. At first, he began by reading stories of Ninja both great and not so great. Then he started reading different things. About the world and what was in it. Plant's, animal's anything about the world was interesting to him. Then he started reading up on the basics of Ninjutsu, taijutsu, stealth, and many other things. He started writing and at a lot of times you could now find him sleeping in the chair from reading till he fell asleep, he had also picked up meditating from his, Tou-San saying that it would help him with his boundless energy and it has. He now was still Naruto with his amazing amount of energy but he knew how to better utilize the energy so he didn't waste it. His father asked if he wanted to start learning about being a ninja physically for the first time about half a year ago and the look on his Tou-San's face was priceless.

-Flashback-  
"Hey, Naruto" Shin said walking into the library. He always knew where to find Naruto when he was home, as he spent all of his time in the library now. He really buried himself in the books.

Taking his fathers advise to heart, that he should know about the people before him before he started working on his own ninja skills. By going down this path he had learned a lot of things such as stories were ninja climbed trees without there hands. Walked on water and even stuck things like leaves to themselves and balanced kunai and shuriken on a single finger. Needless to say, he was fascinated by the idea of being able to walk up a tree or wall that he couldn't climb.

"Hey Dad," Naruto said looking up from his book for a second. Then remembering his manners he put a bookmark in the book, then placed it down to talk to his father. "What's up?" Naruto asked patting Bree's head as she slept.

"Well, I was wondering. How would you like to start training to be a ninja? I can teach you a few things so that you can get strong like your old man." Shin said a small smirk on his face, expecting his son to jump at the offer to learn something new. Like how to work with the wind or breathe fire from his mouth as he wanted half a year ago.

"Well, I would like that." He said making Shin smile. " But I think a bit later, I still have much to learn through book's, There is still so much for me to read dad." Shocking his father when he said that "Although I wouldn't mind learning the basics. Like how to throw a Shuriken, and how to unlock chakra. Maybe some more meditation tricks" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. He knew this would throw his father through a loop. Since he had been reading and meditating for about six months. He had become a lot calmer. Almost like the attitude of a mini Minato, Of course not that Naruto would know that. But his prankster and fun nature were still there, in fact, some would say he had gotten worse. Since he was able to stop and think more, his pranks were more thought through. He used them in a way to do mini-training with trapping and stealth. But he just enjoyed silence as well now. From learning from so many great teachers indirectly from there books. He knows that a good basis will make the best shinobi.

Shin stood there in shock. For a few minutes before smiling wildly. "Truly you are the most unpredictable person I have ever met Son." Shin thought

"Of course Naruto I would love to teach you the basics. But I know that kami wanted to teach you Taijutsu. And to be completely honest I wanted to teach you about stealth and weapons. Yūwaku said that she would love to teach you about Jutsu and she is the best for it. But you can start that when you are ready. Right now. We can start with the basics." Shin said Smiling at Naruto and his puppy.

-Flashback end-

And they did. After a week they set up a training schedule where Shin taught him the main knowledge of Kenjustu and weapons including an array of different weapons long-range, medium-range and even short-range, along with stealth and basic knowledge for all the shinobi nations. He taught him codes and practiced and tested his mind with brain teasers and riddles. Anything that would make Naruto think.

Yūwaku taught him about Chakra. Since Naruto didn't have interest yet in the elements they trained in chakra control and Meditation and even a little on the topic of demons and Bijuu. Seeing that being the lord of hell she knew a lot about Demons and taught him a lot. At the moment he can do the water walking exercise and the tree walking exercise.

Kami Taught him in Taijutsu and in writing and languages. Old forgotten languages and even ones that were practiced on the world underneath. He taught Naruto about etiquette and manners. How to talk to someone and how to bend words to his favor. Even giving him a small talk about seals. Which he jumped up through the levels on instantly. Fastly becoming one of his favorite things to study. He quickly reached level three in record time. All in all, he has the basics down and couldn't wait to continue his training.

-Village in the leaves same time-

"I just don't get it Gramp's, how am I supposed to find Chakra," Yuta said looking at Hiruzen for help

"You just need to calm my boy, once you have done that you can begin searching for your Chakra," he said looking over to Yuta's twin sister who was also having trouble though not as much as Yuta himself.

"There has to be a faster way Gramps, there just has to be," Yuta said whining

"As far as I know Yuta-Kun there isn't. Well I think that's enough for one day'

"Really?, Can we go and get ramen," Asked Yuta.

"Not today Yuta you gotta keep your stomach space for your dinner, we will try again tomorrow." Hiruzen said "They just aren't focusing on doing this, they need to concentrate maybe if I taught them meditation they might… No, they wouldn't be able to sit long enough. Oh well. I'll just have to think of another way." Hiruzen thought

-Time skip 2 years Shin's Palace-

Shin was walking around the palace. Walking towards the training ground, where he knew Naruto would be training. Today was an important day for Shin and for Naruto, for two reasons. One, it was Naruto's birthday and he was going to give him an amulet that will allow him to return from the palace, no matter where he was. It had a reaper mask in the middle with two dark ruby eyes shining like they were alive. In the middle, there was an Uzumaki spiral that when Naruto and only Naruto channeled Chakra through it. The wearer would be taken to the reapers palace. And will arrive in Narutos room, or his storage room as he called it. Since he never used it, usually sleeping in the library. Yes, he was still a big bookworm. He will be given the amulet so that it is easier for him to come and go, and for reason two Today will be the day that Shin has dreaded. It will be the day that he will tell Naruto of his heritage. He hoped that his son would understand. But this was big news. And he did technically hide it from him.

Walking into the training room. He was greeted by the familiar sight of a luscious green garden. His son takes care of it, and it has truly blossomed with a cherry blossom tree stationed in the middle a river with a red bridge over it and a luscious green field next to the cherry blossom tree there is stone flooring that is used as the training ground the stone flooring connected to the palace. Right now he saw his son under the cherry blossom tree meditating with Bree beside him as she usually was. He stood there for around a minute until Naruto's nose twitched. He then sneezed mumbling something about distractions. He then looked up to see his father. "Hey, dad what's up?" Naruto said.

"Well first of all" Shin said walking closer to his son "Happy birthday, Naruto," Shin said. Handing the present to Naruto, Naruto seeing this smiled. "Thanks, Dad," He said, "Can I open it now or?" Naruto said

"Before you open it I have something to tell you. You see you are my son and I love you, though I am not your real father. Well I mean I think I am but…" Shin said trying to think of the words

"You're saying that your not my blood dad right. Well, I know that Tou-San, we look nothing alike. I mean you have black hair and I have Kickass Red hair. I have violet eyes, you have obsidian. If I had to guess I would say I'm an Uzumaki, am I right?" Naruto said shocking his father, "How did Naruto figure that out?." Shin thought

Naruto sensing his confusion stood up and explained. "Well dad, I love seals, I have violet eyes which is quite common in the Uzumaki family. I have my kick-ass hair. There is a lot of reasons and on top of that. One of the first books you gave me was about Uzumaki's and there sealing prowess and on top of that, I read my family history of Uzumaki's so yeah. I don't hate you for not telling dad. The only question I have is… Well, the only two questions I have are, Who are my parents and or relatives? And why am I with you? not that I am worried about the answer as you and Bree are my family now." He said grinning at the last part as Bree barked next to naruto "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said hugging his shocked father.

Shin Hugging Naruto back shed some tears of joy. 'Of course, he would figure it out. I'm so stupid, to think I was worried. After calming down and finishing there moment. Shin answered both the questions. "Well, Naruto your Parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. You have two siblings Yuta and Mika they toke their father's surname Namikaze, while your mother has kept Uzumaki. For the second question you had. I toke you so that your father could live and raise his family, and also I saw potential in you. But from taking you for that reason now its because you are my son. And because I love you. Try to not take offense but I wouldn't change my mind on taking you from your family. Well now you have two families I guess. Your godly family and your mortal family." Shin said, feeling bad that he toke Naruto away from his family

Naruto noticing that his father felt bad for some reason that he could guess said. "Father I am happy that you toke me away. Because it meant that I got to have the family I now have, and now I have two fathers haha, even if one doesn't like me" He said putting his head down.

"Your fath… Minato does love you he just forgot that you were born." Naruto looked down further as Shin Panicked saying " Well that sounds bad. It's hard to explain. When I toke you I erased their memory of you so that they didn't come looking for you. I'm sorry Naruto for doing this. And the spell will eventually lift. But they will have to remember on their own accord." Shin said looking down again knowing that all of this was a lot for anyone to take in. though still not able to call Minato, Naruto's father.

"well at least I know somewhere they love me. But like I said before that doesn't matter now Dad as you and Kami-Jiji and Yūwaku-Chan and Bree are my family. And that's really what matters. Naruto smiled looking up grinning. "And I would die to protect any of you," Naruto thought to chuckle. Finding it funny that he is saying that to basically all gods.

"You really are one in a million Naruto, I'm proud of you son, and I will always be proud of you," Shin said hugging Naruto as he hugged back. "Thank you, dad." Naruto said "Now let's go enjoy your day." shin said as they headed into the house for the party that was set up for Naruto. With a couple of guests that Naruto will get to meet.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. It was probably a tad boring seeing as it is mostly training, but I'm hoping at least you enjoyed it a little bit. Just some things I should say. In this Fanfic, I'm going to say Kushina has violet eyes. Don't know why. I just think it works for some reason. And that predominately Uzumaki's also had violet eyes. Something that I will point out is only Kushina and Minato had their memories warped really not wiped, the reaper changed the memories to suit him so yeah. So That's a thing. I thought the twist with Minato having the other tails went well for the reaper. And hopefully next chapter there will be more interaction with the village. I just want to give you a idea of previous training for naruto. And some interaction with the reaper. If ya'll are wondering the reaper without his armor and mask looks like Shiroe from log horizon kinda with longer hair and obsidian eyes. Anyhow hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll catch you next time. MaskedFox221 Out**


	3. The Decent To The Village

The Reapers Child

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, have or will ever own Naruto. That's all for Masashi Kishimoto **

**Hello, Hello. It's me again MaskedFox221 with another one of those chapters, thank you all that reviewed, sorry to all of ya'll who have been waiting ive been busy with life. I appreciate it anyway, enough with the small author note up the top. Let's get into this.**

Naruto, Shin, and Bree walked towards the palace from the training field. Once inside they headed down the long hall towards the Dinning hall. Shin leading the way as the others followed. Turning to the door Shin smiled and motioned for Naruto to open the door. Naruto nodded doing as instructed, learning from his training to always be on guard still grasping the present that he had yet to open. He opened the door expecting to see a few people, what he saw he looked out in bafflement. While expecting to see Kami-Jiji and Yūwaku. Along with Bree and his Oto-San maybe even Elise might have come which said did. But no he saw quite a lot of other people. Some he could have sworn he had seen there faces somewhere before.

Firstly the one that looked strangely familiar but he couldn't fully put his finger on it, The man had Red hair medium in length close to touching the man's short stubbled beard. The man had calculating violet eyes. Looking quite muscular wearing a very noble-looking yukata. With a small Uzumaki swirl in the front of the sash and a giant Uzumaki swirl on the back. The man looked to be in his thirties. Naruto looked at him quizzically before his brain started to work on it, till he came to one conclusion.

"Jiji?" Naruto said to the man. The man then closed his eyes before opening them with a small amount of happiness in them, and a smirk on his face. "Yes, Naruto?" The man said, "Allow me to introduce myself I am Ryuu Uzumaki, Last clan Head of Uzushiogakure, Not the last clan head of the Uzumaki clan that would be your mother I would hope." He sweatdropped. Crossing his arms,

"Now Ryuu-Kun lets not decide the future for our daughter, oh husband of mine," A woman said. Looking at Ryuu, the second person that Naruto's eyes caught appeared. Looking like an exact copy of Kushina, She was wearing a red dress that worked perfectly with her red hair. Obviously, Naruto didn't know what she looked like Kushina since he had never seen his mother, heck he didn't even know her name till about 10 minutes ago. though he could tell that they were his family somehow.

Five others approached from the crowd of people. One looked like an exact clone of Minato though with much longer hair and a scar running down his left eye again naruto wouldn't know this. Wearing A white suit The most notable thing that he could see were. The wings on his back. "Wait what wings?" Naruto shouted into his mind before calming himself down. With presumingly his wife holding onto his arm. She had Short blue hair with Ocean Blue eyes. Wearing A blue dress. The other three included a man that reminded him of the calm of the forest, a man that reminded him of the wide and cold of the ocean and lastly.

A Red-Haired man with short hair, violet eyes, Blazing with excitement he had a red Goatie and a great big smile plastered on his face, He was a lean man with enough muscle on him to carry a sword. Which he was carrying. Two, in fact, nice looking swords each hilt looked like half of a jaw of a dragon. With navy blue pants and a jacket, open and a black shirt under it. Easily exposing his muscle in a midriff.

The red-haired man that looked to be in his twenties run-up to naruto, picking him up and giving him a hug. "Naruto, how is my favorite Nephew. I'm your uncle, uncle Menma. Looks like your mum named you after me. Awww I'm flattered." Menma Said quickly, in a blur that was hard to catch for even Naruto's sharp ears. hugging his Nephew. Naruto looked at his Tou-san with questioning eyes. Just seeing him nod was enough for Naruto to break and cry. For the first time, he had met his blood family. And it felt nice to be around them. He quickly Hugged back Menma. Enjoying the feeling that was to be loved. He had never felt the love of another human. From his Tou-san yes. But all the love he was feeling from the people around him. He found it so different from anything he had experienced everyone in this room cared for him. He could feel that. Being a sensor came with its perks.

This is a feeling that I will always remember. And everyone in this room. I will protect them. He thought. Shin smiled seeing Naruto finish the hug with his Uncle then run up to meet his grandparents for the first time. Shin felt a hand on his shoulder " You did this all for him, Shin, I'm surprised. You usually hate paperwork. The amount of paperwork you had to go through to do this. Would've taken years." Kami said smiling seeing Naruto be so happy

"Well, Naruto is good at changing people for the better. And soon he will have to go off and explore the world. I thought it was just right that he would be able to meet them. All of them" Shin said looking around "And it's not like it was hard, Most of them wanted to meet him since they could."

-Same time village in the leaves-

"Happy birthday Mika, Yuta." The party-goers said in unison as two blonde-headed twins blew out the birthday candles.

"Make a wish you brats," Jiraiya said smiling at the two of them. Both of them smiling back. Each thinking for a second then blowing as hard as they could to get rid of those damn pesky flames on top of the cake.

"Now time for presents," Kushina said as she moved to remove the decorations from the cake, her full intention on getting this cake served before they finish on their presents. Which she knew she was in no rush sweatdropping at the sheer amount the two mounds of presents he in them.

"Yay," Both of them shouted as everyone moved towards the presents with different sizes of presents, some obvious while others the duo had no idea what they could be.

-Time skip 1 hour-

The kids were stunned by the sheer amount of presents they had received. Yuta seemingly enjoying and relishing everything about the day. Though Mika felt as if something was missing. She had felt this way more and more as of late. But would never bring it up to anyone.

The kids sorted through the presents with Mika's pile being neat and tidy going from biggest to smallest in order from bottom to top. While Yuta's was just a giant mess.

Needless to say, they were having a good birthday.

-Same time Shin's palace-

Naruto's party was really starting to hit into full swing. He had learned lots of different things about the tales of his relatives while they were alive. Menma had stuck near him for most of the night. They had eaten together, talked together, laughed together and shared a lot of stories.

Then finally Shin grabbed everyone's attention for presents. Each kami and Yūwaku gave Naruto a similar small wrapped box that shin had. He then opened them first. Shin's present brought him to tears seeing the amulet. He adorned it as quickly as he got it out of the box thanking his father with a rather large hug. Leaving everybody in the room smiling happy for the moment they have all been able to see between the son and father duo.

Next, he opened Kami's box. It contained a small badge. A four-pronged white badge that seemed to shimmer. Kami explained "Now naruto, that little badge can only be worn by you, now that you have put it on. It allows you to come and go through heaven as you please without needing my permission to do so." Naruto smiled thanking Kami for it as he put it on his belt. He then opened Yūwaku's present. This one was quite similar to what he had been given by kami. As she explained it was the same thing except for black. The two badges melded forming into a badge. Seeing a seal on the back. Naruto pricked his finger allowing the blood to drip onto the badge. The badge then started to turn and imprinted into his left arm as a tattoo that continued to spin around in circles.

"It will also work as a way for you to communicate with us if you ever need some wisdom." Kami chuckled. As Naruto stared in awe at the seal. Quickly turning to hug them both thanking them for the presents.

"Even if you are a god I won't let you outdo the present that I'm gonna give to my nephew," Menma said determination filling his eyes as he looked at Naruto and pulled out his swords.

"I will teach Naruto the lost way of the Uzumaki's dragon swords," he said shocking all the Uzumaki's in the room.

Naruto looked at him as his swords seemed to sparkle. He nodded to Menma who nodded back both of them grinning madly at each other. "Well, well." Ryuu said looking at the duo "I Naruto will give you this." Passing him a scroll that was larger the forbidden sealing scroll. "What is it Jiji?" he asked while everybody in the room including the god's jaws dropped. "Well Naruto, That right there is the mythical Dragon summoning scroll only Myself and your uncle there have ever been able to summon from them," he said making Naruto's jaw dropped himself. "There's no way I could take that, It's too valuable Jiji," Naruto said. "And having access to both heaven and hell and being able to commune with the gods isn't more so?" Ryuu chuckled, it seemed Naruto was used to being around gods. "Well, it's yours now Naruto. As the last kage of Uzu, It is now in your protection, So look after it Naruto."

Junko Namikaze looked at everyone else sweat dropping. "Well, Naruto all we can do is train you when you get your wings. If you do. Although with everything you have been through I'm sure if its anyone that will have that bloodline it would be you." His other grandfather smiled at him. "Thanks, Nami-Jiji" naruto said

And with that, they partied much further into the night with more presents and a very happy Naruto.

-time skip 3 years-

Naruto is now ten and is currently training with Menma. "Alright, Naruto are you ready?" Menma said with a grin. Looking at his panting sparring partner and student. Naruto had changed a lot. He usually wore a grey-tinged jacket much like the one you would see in a kingdom hearts game though grey instead of black. It also had a large Uzumaki logo on the back. Also discarded with a vest that contained six different scrolls. He had the amulet that his father had given him around his neck with his seal. With his arm still swirling like the day he had got it. He had gotten much more buff now sporting a six-pack and some very hard muscle for his age. The perks of swinging two large swords around. He also had camo pants much like a certain bandaged mouthed sword swinging maniac from the mist village, now rogue. that had two holsters containing all his throwable weapons. Gone with a normal shirt he now had a fishnet shirt also that had been discarded.

"I'm always ready," he said lunging forward, placing each of the jaws of the mighty dragon head together as the dragon growled to life. Setting the sword alit, as naruto plunged it at Menma aiming for the heart. Menma quickly countered using the same swords and batting his sword away. Using his second sword to place at naruto's neck. "I win naruto," Menma said as he lowed his swords stowing them away. "Yeah, yeah," Naruto said forcing the jaws apart turning the sword back into swords as he also stowed them away.

Over the 3 years, Naruto has trained with a lot of people. Learning a variety of things learning all about these swords which are somewhere on the plains down below. Learning about the dragons that his grandfather had given him the scroll to. He still had a long way to go with summoning but at least the dragons acknowledge him as a summoner. Menma always said how proud he was of Naruto. Learning most of the stances and the footing of the Uzu style twin dragon, and with dragons, Menma believed that one day Naruto won't just beat him. He might even beat shin. He started learning Jutsu from Yūwaku. Learning lots of things he could use in dire situations. Learning from kami-Jiji and even His and even learning the Dragon Jaws from his Jiji. His wings are now sealed as its a pain to have them in open. But Nami-Jiji taught him what he needs to know about the wings themselves. Overall all he has trained with a lot of people.

"I'll be honest Naruto, I'm gonna miss you when you go down to the world," Menma said. As they walked back to the palace after grabbing all of there belongings.

"Don't worry ill come and visit you, and gramps and dad and everyone every known and again. I gotta go down, after all, I'm still alive I gotta live my life. I'll be back before you know it anyway." He said with a grin on his face as Bree barked walking next to Naruto. Almost saying "he is right you know" Menma Smiled. It's true he has to go experience the world. He cant stay up in the palace all his life. He can do that when he is dead.

"I got a lot of work to do down there… arghhhh it's almost like they want peace." Naruto started to say looking at Menma with a frustrated expression. Menma starts howling in laughter. After a while quieting back down. "People can be weird sometimes Naruto. They want something. Then when they have it they don't want it. Some people hate something but once it's gone they yearn for it. You wouldn't understand just like I don't. It will take a long time but like I always say. A raising dragon never falters." Menma said as Naruto's frustration grew more. It's true he didn't understand the living at all. That's why he has to go down. To learn. And with Bree by his side, they will learn together.

-Four days later-

"Are you sure you have everything you two? Shin said worrying about his son and Bree. "yeah dad come on I got to get going I'm already a day late since you I wanted to say goodbye to everyone." Bree barked affirming the fact that they were ready. Her tail wagging rapidly ready to explore and live within the living world.

Naruto walked up to his father, Kami-Jiji, Yūwaku, Uncle Menma and everyone else, giving them each a hug. "I'll be back before you know it, uncle Menma make sure Dad does everything. I don't want to come back to the palace in a reck. Also, don't any of you forget to practice. Because I will be way stronger the next time I see you."

Naruto looked at everyone for one last time and said. "Well anyway catch ya" Jumping into the pool to Kohana today was the day he started his journey out of the palace today he was Naruto-Uzumaki-Shin.

**Yeah so about the small chapter and also the weeks I haven't been updating. If I'm gonna be honest, I didn't like the way I was writing I thought it was cheap and trash compared to my first two chapters. And I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I kinda had a break. And what I learned from this is… Drum roll, please. Absolutely nothing. It was really stupid, the only thing I figured out is honestly I might as well just write what I write. So sorry this chapter is super short yeah that's true probs didn't meet my quoter but this is a good stopping point. But it'll pick up from him because I really found the training part boring to write. But you gotta do what you gotta do. I want to keep most of his power secret so yeah anyway MaskedFox221 out or whatever I used to say lol.**


End file.
